A number of currently available Radio Frequency (RF) power amplifiers may not provide a desired level of Direct Current (DC) power efficiency, output signal purity, and/or spectral efficiency.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an amplifier topology which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with currently available amplifiers.